User blog:Stofferex/Ask the Dino! (a.k.a. Stofferex Q
Hey Hey HEEEEY! It's-a me, a-Stofferex! Wahoooo! Ok enough with my Mario's for now. So I wanted to be a lil' more active so I decided... why not do a Q&A? Yeah, so now you get the chance to ask me question you always wondered 'bout lil' ol' me! (If you even cared... that is) So I suppose basic rules: #You can almost ask me whatever you want, unless if it is a very touchy subject. Don't worry, I'll let you know if it is. #Don't be rude :( #Don't ask a question that has already been asked. I will post the questions and answers here on the blog. So, let's get down to it! Da Questions an Answers Iamthelegion asks: okay outside yourself, what fanmade rappers have your three favourite voices? Answer: 'My friend Jacob L is extremely talented when it comes to doing voices, also my friend Leannaire has a beautiful voice. And most surprisingly of all maybe, I really like Alex Keyblade's voice despite me barely understaning what he's saying. _______________________________________________________________________________ NeoBranwen711 asks: ''why do u like my writing what's a stofferex 'Answer: '''It's really hard to explain WHY I like someones writing. The first thing that always gets my attention is the match up. If the match up boring and predictable (f.e. Deadpool vs Deathstroke) there's a less chance that I read it. You however has some really interesting ones. I guess also since you have some good lines and sometimes really nails the character (like Marvin the Martian's Kaboom dialogue) A Stofferex is apparently a big one of a kind dinosaur. But the real reason for the name is I took my nickname and combined with my favorite dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus Rex. And badda bim, badda boom. _______________________________________________________________________________ Mcdamon23 asks: ''How much stuff can be stuffed in a stoff before the stofferex is entirely stuffed with stuff? Favorite rapper in an ERB? Least favorite rapper in an ERB? Favorite T-rex in fiction? When the Ice Age killed the dinosaurs how sad were you? Favorite fanmade ERB excluding yours? Favorite movie villain? 'Answer: '''1. No 2. Really hard to choose. I really liked Lloyd as Stan Lee and definitely as Deadpool. But I don't have "a" favorite. 3. I really don't like Sarah Palin... urgh, really annoying 4. I suppose Rexie from Jurassic Park. 5. The ice age didn't kill the dinosaurs, it was a meteorite. And I'm kind of sad of that I suppose. 6. "Excluding yours"? Hahahaha. In order to exclude mine I have to like mine in the first place. Which I don't :P The only ones that I like are my Leonardo vs Leonardo and GradeA vs IHE battles. But anyway, again, really hard to choose. Recently me and the peeps in the FMRB community has kind of realized how shitty most of the battles are. And this year has not been an active year... So I have to get back on that one. 7. God dammit, why are these questions hard!? I really like Freddy Krueger and other horror movie slashers. Otherwise, I like Scar from the Lion King, Joker in general Batman movies and others. _______________________________________________________________________________ TkandMit asks: ''How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? 'Answer: '''None, I just bite straight into it. _______________________________________________________________________________ Mystical Trixter asks: ''Do you have Battletoads? 'Answer: '''Nope, I don't. My first console was PS1 so I have never owned any of the golden age of games, sadly :( _______________________________________________________________________________ RapperRapRapp asks: ''Which ERB do you like which everybody else hates? ''Answer: '''Ah now here's an easy one. Genghis Khan vs The Easter Bunny. It was m first ever ERB favorite and I personally consider it the best season 1 battle. Everyone's pissy over the match up, I for one think it's hilarious. _______________________________________________________________________________ ClockworkFirely asks: ''If you were offered a role on ERB, who would you like to play? 'Answer: '''Well, I'm not sure. Most characters I would really like to play doesn't look like me or have my body type. And I can't really think of anyone that I look like so I can't say. _______________________________________________________________________________ Matoro58 asks: ''What is the meaning of life? Why is 42 the answer to everything? Favorite Green Walrus named Claude? Mint? Will you make an ERB Wiki BDSM? If you were a troll who had attacked ERB Wiki in the past, which one would you be? Cringiest pun you ever heard? Do you listen to Tears for Fears, and if so, what's your favorite song of theirs? 'Answer: '''1. Not be an asshole. 2. Cause we just have to have an answer to anything 3. Uhm... that one 4. No thx 5. Hell no 6. I don't like to think of me in that way. 7. Silly, no pun is cringey. People just have a bad taste of humor :P 8. No I don't _______________________________________________________________________________ Dragonsblood23 asks: ''Greatest Achievment in your life? 'Answer: '''Can't really think of any big ones. I suppose that thanks to Cam you can now listen to me rap on Spotify and iTunes _______________________________________________________________________________ Alanomaly asks: ''What fictional character do you most want to see in ERB? Non-Fictional? 'Answer: '''Oh god, my list of fictional characters is way too damn long. But some includes Spider-Man, Tarzan, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Link, Slender Man, The Joker, He-Man and many more. Even characters that are not really that worthy like Freddy Fazbear, Vegeta, Saitama and etc. As for real ones, the only real one I want ftm is Vlad the Impaler. Oh and Steve Irwin. _______________________________________________________________________________ Hawkeye Bowman 13 asks: ''what yo dick be like? 'Answer: '''the best things in life has to be kept a secret for the benefit of mankind _______________________________________________________________________________ The Flatwoods Monster asks: ''WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST? A. HECK YEAH B. HECK YEAH C. HECK YEAH D. HECK YEAH 'Answer: '''depends on which ghost. _______________________________________________________________________________ Gravityman asks: ''If you could meet any user on here in person, who would it be? 'Answer: 'Nice Peter and/or EpicLLOYD ;) _______________________________________________________________________________ DennisRocking asks: Does your accent, if I remember right you're Swedish, ever give you issues portraying characters verbally in any battles where you have to talk a certain way? Do you have any upcoming roles on ERBP? Are you kept up to date when it comes to what ERBP does, even if you're not on the crew? If you had to say, who's the nicest person in the fanmade rap battle community? Who's your favorite ERBWiki writer that's left? Why don't you yourself write more battles? Any tips for inspiration when it comes to portraying characters? Speaking of portraying, do you practice a character a lot before you sit down to record for them? Thoughts on Super Mario Maker? Thoughts on Super Mario Maker 3DS? Favorite Smash Bros character(s)? Do you like the 3DS if you have one? Are you my friend named Z? 'Answer: '''Holy hell... well- 1. It really depends on who the character is. Ironically it's harder for me to do a proper swedish accent when I rap, which is what happened with Carl Linnaeus in HP2875's series. It's maybe once or twice and mispronounce a word but not that often honestly. 2. I had one but at this point I'm not sure. Zander did say he found a replacement so I suppose not atm. And I'm not sure if they have me planned for any future ones. We'll just have to wait and see 3.I mean, I talk to Zander (the main owner) pretty much everyday so yeah I am pretty updated. 4. Hmmm... Probably my friend Seth, who owns Comic Book Rap Battles and actually let me be the Co-Owner. Also MetalFire, he's almost too nice. And Leannaire too. I have never seen these guys be mean in anyway at all. At least, not that I can think of 5. Hmmm, I really like GravityMans and Joeaikmans writing. They're clever as hell and fun to read. 6. A question I wanted someone to ask. Truth to be told, I am a terrible writer. I understand most of the concept of writing of what you should and should not do. But even then, I can't write a full battle by myself. I can maybe dish out a few lines ones in awhile but not a full on battle. I only have maybe 15/16 fan written battles on the wiki and there's only 2 that I actually like. My Leonardo vs Leonardo battle (which I somehow managed to write myself) and GradeA vs IHE (which Zander and SToC helped me on) Trust me, I DO wanna do battles but I'm also flip-flopping on ideas I wanna do. And I don't much help either. So there ya go, that's the reason 7. Make sure that you can actually portray the character first of. And if you think you're able, research the character. Like the tone of the voice, any accents and also the way the character talks. You pretty much have to imagine yourself as the character. Or simply try to imagine what the actor did while recording or playing the character. Keyword: Research. 8. Definitely, practicing gives results. 9. It looks fun. Wish I had it so I can go through the living hell known as RubberRoss's levels... 10. There's a 3DS version? 11. I really like Wario, my favorite Mario character. I also like Donkey Kong, Kirby, Mr Game and Watch, Solid Snake (R.I.P.) and some others. As for the new ones, I don't have it so I haven't played it much but I liked playing as Little Mac. And Ryu looks really promosing. 12. No, I don't have one. 13. I think you confused me for a meme (somehow) _______________________________________________________________________________ ElvisGoopBuysDogsForever asks: ''What is your guilty pleasure suggestion? 'Answer: '''Gosh, there's way too many. It's mostly ideas with characters that are not worthy at all. Some includes Slender Man vs Freddy Fazbear, Rorschach vs L Lawliet, Saitama vs anyone etc. The list is too big man. IT'S HUGE! _______________________________________________________________________________ AWC 50.164.95.83 asks: ''Favorite anime? Favorite rap battle of season 1? Favorite season 2? Favorite season 3? Favorite season 4? Favorite season 5? Favorite cameo? Favorite Pokémon? Favorite Undertale character? Rowlet,Litten,or Poppilo? Ed,Edd,or Eddy? Favorite Erthbound game? Guilty pleasure cartoon? Favorite canon ERB saiture parody series? Homer Simpson or Peter Griffin? It's mayonnaise an instrument? 'Answer: '''1. I haven't finished enough animes to have "a" favorite, but I suppose Digimon. But I have recently gotten into One Punch Man. 2. Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny 3. Master Chief vs Leonidas 4. Blackbeard vs Al Capone 5. Robocop vs The Terminator 6. Ash Ketchum vs Charles Darwin 7. ASH WILLIAMS <3 8. Charizard and Umbreon are the ones I can think of right now. 9. Papayrus 10. Don't really like any of them, but I suppose Litten. 11. Ed and I don't play Earthbound 12. Hmmmm... maybe MLP FiM but I haven't watched it in a long time now. 13. Canon? Uh, not sure if I know what you mean. 14. Homer 15. Ridiculous _______________________________________________________________________________ Team Edwardfanmade463 asks: ''what would you do for a Klondike bar? i think you're cool and do you like my username? do you have a girlfriend? any Swedish characters you want on erboh? 'Answer: '''1. I have never had one in my entire life. In fact, I didn't even know what it was unti you brought it up. But it looks nice. Right, what would I do? I pay for it. 2. Uhm, it's alright I suppose. 3. No, never had one. 4. Hmm... I suppose Alfred Nobel or King Gutsav 1 of Sweden. _______________________________________________________________________________ AWC 67.52.95.216. asks: ''1.Do you know what king of fighters is? 2.How come you're able to stretch your voice like it's plasticman's arms? 3.Which was your least favorite battle to participate in. 4.If you were forced to do one of the following lend your voice to ERBOGalaxy or lend it to carberry's rap battles? 5.Do you think Jin Kazama vs Eminem is an interesting fanmade idea? 'Answer: '''1. Yes, I know what it is. However, I have never played it nor do I barely know the story. 2. I dunno, I just can. I guess alot of practice? 3. Too many to say... 4. I would go mute. 5. It's fanmade so pretty much anything is possible. As for the suggestion itself, it's hilarious. _______________________________________________________________________________ Iamthelegion asked: ''But can you see why kids love the taste of Cinnamon Toast Crunch? What single ERB would you most like a sequel to? If you were to do a full audio/video battle on your own (like, no guests or anything), what battle would it be? When's the next ECBRB? What's the next ECBRB after Thanos vs Darkseid? Where's the beef? Minecraft or Skyrim? '''Answer: '''1. I have never eaten CTC so I wouldn't know. 2. Hmmmmm... I kinda wanted a sequel to MC vs Leonidas (even tho Leonidas doesn't have that much more material left) or maybe Goku vs Superman IF Goku brings in Vegeta and Superman brings in Batman. 3. There are many suggestions I would like to do that I think I can I do on my own audio-vise. But again, the writing is the problem... 4. Seth told me that he's almost finished with TvD so it can come out at any point. 5. We have a news video of that one (at least, I think that's the next one). 6. In the community drama. 7. I have never officially played Skyrim (only watched when other plays it) so I'll go with MC for now. Category:Blog posts